


Dream SMP headcanon short stories

by K_houston



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I am so bored ya'll, I don't ship any of these people, If I write a ship it is going to be sweet not sexual just fyi, If I write ships it's cause I'm bored and ya'll eat that shit up, NO NO NO, Other, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, am never shipping the minors, platonic marriage, smut on request but not on my own accord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_houston/pseuds/K_houston
Summary: These are just either a bunch of head canons or how I imagine certain parts of the SMP happening outside of Minecraft, if their characters were real and not in a Minecraft world. All of the take place out of Minecraft, but could still take place in the world of the SMP. I will verify if they do.I will not write ships of minors or anyone on the SMP who has expressed discomfort with itI do not ship any of these people personally, but I will write them for anyone reading who wants me to write a shipIf you request anything with Karl, it will not be sexual due to the fact that he stated he doesn't necessarily like sexual ficsAnd mention of Tubbo and Ranboo's marriage is platonic, I would never ship them that's ickyplease don't repost my work unless you give credit
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, karl Jacobs/sapnap/ quackity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Hero is No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first chapter :) This is how I envision Tommy's death if it were to happen in a real, serious way. This takes place in the world of the SMP.

“You know that’s what you are Dream. You’re a scared, little, coward of a man.” Tommy spurted, slowly but surely moving himself backward against the wall. Dream stared at him, his head down, his eyes up. The green was shining, almost fiery. Seeing this was still so new for Tommy, for anyone who has come to see him in the prison. Without his mask. It was intimidating, as if he was confronted by a stranger. Yet, Dream wasn’t a stranger and Tommy knew this, which meant he knew what Dream was capable of.  
“Is that what you think I am,” he chuckled lowly, throwing the piece of bread he was holding to the floor, “Oh, Tommy. In fact, I’m so much more.” Dream inched closer, Tommy now feeling his back against the cold, purple stone of the prison walls. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He isn’t in exile. Nothing will happen.  
“I do think that’s what you are Dream. You’re scared. You’re afraid of people finding out what I’ve known all along.” In an instant Dream had the boy pinned against the wall by the collar of his shirt.  
“You don’t know me! You don’t know anything! You’re just a fucking child who thinks he’s all big and strong because he’s won a couple wars! Well guess what, Tommy! Daddy isn’t here to protect you anymore! Wilbur can’t protect you anymore! It’s just me and you!” Tommy’s lips quivered, but he didn’t let a tear fall. He is a man, he cannot act like a silly little kid.  
“You know just as well as I do that it’s all a lie, Dream!” He screamed in the older man’s face, his eyes outlining the scar that rested there. It shot across his eye and throughout his whole face. For these last few days, Tommy wondered how he had gotten it. He now knows he will never find out.  
“That what’s a lie, Tommy! Tell me what is a lie! I wanna know!”  
“Your bullshit book!” 

Dream lifted his fist up behind his head, crashing it down into Tommy’s face. He felt the crack of the child’s cheek bone on his knuckles, watching a tooth fly out of his mouth. The pain shot through Tommy’s face due to the collision, but Tommy would not cry. Tommy would not prove Dream’s point. He would not be a coward. He would not be scared. Wilbur never taught him to be afraid. Phil had always told Tommy to never fight back, because that means you are equally as bad if you fight back. And to be honest, he is fed up with fighting back. He sat and dwelled in the pain for a moment, his temples aching and the wet blood dripped from his mouth. He felt the tight grip on his collar release, his feet not holding him up and his body falling quickly to the ground. Tommy looked up at Dream through blurry blue eyes, knowing deeply in his heart this was it.

“Fuck! Look what you did, Tommy!” Dream cursed at him, spit flying from his mouth. All Tommy did was smirk up at him from the ground.  
“I made you hit me? Or did you hit me… because you know I’m right?” Tommy wiped the blood from his mouth with a shaky hand, realizing that he is scared. He is afraid. As much as he misses him, Tommy is not ready to see Wilbur again just yet.  
“Shut up.” Dream stared at his hand, the blood shining in the glow from the lava.  
“Because you know if your revival book worked that they would be alive! Schlatt and Wilbur would be alive!”  
“Shut up, Tommy!” Dream’s fist clenched, Tommy’s heartbeat picking up. I’m a man, he thought. Men don’t get scared.  
“Because you know that I can reveal what you’ve been hiding! That you’re just a liar!”  
“I said shut up!” And like that, Dream’s boot kicked Tommy across the face. His body slumped over and his head slammed against the concrete. But still, he didn’t cry.  
“You…you can’t kill me, Clay. You have nothing to kill me with.” Tommy coughed, blood spewing to the ground. Dream laughed.  
“And you think you’re gonna stop me? I mean look at you, you’re in pretty bad shape with just a couple of hits. Imagine if I kept going.” Tommy is scared. He is admitting to himself he is scared. He looks up at Dream.  
“Stop this. Please. Or…or I’ll kill you. I’ll get you killed.” The low chuckle that Tommy has grown accustomed too leaves Dream’s throat, etching fear into his eyes.  
“Oh Tommy, you’re so funny. I am unbreakable.” Dream grabbed Tommy’s shirt, the red and white fabric crumbling in his hand. He stared into the kid’s eyes, lifting him from the ground and slamming the back of his head on the wall. A groan left his mouth, but he wouldn’t cry.  
“Please, Dream. I-I…I’m just a kid. You, you said it yourself. Just a child.” Dream smiled and launched his fist into Tommy again.  
“Oh but I thought you were mister big man Innit? Mister big man Tommy?” He swung again.  
“Sam! Sam!” Tommy screamed weakly, struggling in Dream’s hold. He felt sick, his head spinning.  
“No one is here. Just you and me. No one can hear you scream, little one.” Another swing to the head. This one was hard, the blunt force shooting Tommy head right into the wall and putting a crack in his skull.

“Please, I-I wanna go home now. I’m so sorry. Please just let me go home now. Let me see Tubbo again. I…I missed his wedding, didn’t I Clay?” Finally, tears escaped his eyes as he babbled nonsense due to the damage in his brain. Dream hit him again, blood now coming from the blonde teen’s ears.  
“Dream…Dream where are we? Why is it so dark?” Tommy sputtered out, his eyes moving to random parts of the room, unfocused.  
“Don’t play that with me, kid. You’re not that hurt.” A flash of concern grossed Dream’s lime green eyes, but didn’t stay as he swung and landed another hit to Tommy.  
“I…no…eyes…no…w-working.” The words were slurred, slow. His brain has been injured, he has lost a lot of blood and it keeps coming. He was crying, confused, screaming inside, unable to fight.  
“Stop it, Tommy! You’re not that hurt!” Dream screamed in his face, Tommy didn’t respond.  
“I…wanna g-g-go-o-o h-home.” Another hit landed on Tommy’s face, this time no words came after it. 

Tommy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head causing Dream to drop him to the ground. His fingers twisted and curled, his hand stiff and his arms stretched out in an odd position. Tommy’s neck stretched so his head was looking behind him. His body was stretched, shaking ever so slightly, jerking. Foam oozed out of his mouth, tinted pink from the blood that was coming from his lungs. Dream stared on at the teenager, watching him seize. He couldn’t have hurt him that much, could he have? Clay never intended to hurt Tommy this way, but…he’s much nicer when he’s quiet. He isn’t screaming or singing, he’s just shaking. And as scary as it looks, Dream feels as though he has done something amazing. Something right. He has stopped the damage that this child’s family has been inflicting on this world. Clay looked on as Tommy stopped shaking, lying on the cold floor seemingly lifeless. His chest was rising and falling, which meant he was still alive. Dream couldn’t let that happen. Dream couldn’t watch this kid make it and tell everyone exactly what they had fought about. The man knelt down next to a kid who once idolized him, pushing his blood soaked blonde hair out of his eyes that were now closed. He pressed his fingers to Tommy’s neck, feeling that his pulse was slow. He’s almost gone but not quite. Dream sat on the feet next to Tommy, looking over his face. He thought to himself about how peaceful the child looks, you know, minus the blood all over him. Dream placed a hand under his head, lifting him and placing his head on his own knee. He wiped the foam from the corner of Tommy’s face, holding his hand on the cheek of the teen. Tommy’s breathing became even more shallow as time went on, but Dream didn’t trust time. He didn’t trust that time would take Tommy’s last life, his only life. 

“Listen, T, I know you can hear me in there. I’m sorry it’s come to this, you were supposed to be a hero. But… I can’t let you ruin what hasn’t even started.” With those words, Dream took hold of Tommy’s neck in two different places. He yanked quickly and cleanly, a loud snap filling his ears. It had been done. 

TommyInnit was gone. The hero is no more.


	2. Sparkly New Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets upset when he finds out about Wilburs other family on his mother's side, which includes a new half brother name Tubbo. Takes place in the world of the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter :)

Tommy sat utop a grassy, green hill, staring down at his older brother who sat in a flower bed with a boy who seemed to be around Tommy’s age. The boys were both about seven years old. Tommy had never seen this child before, Tubbo was his name. He had heard of him during the night a few weeks ago when his father and older brother were discussing how they were going to let Tommy know of the other boy’s existence. But to Tommy, he felt he was being told that his brother was moving on to another family. You see, Wilbur is fifteen which makes him eight years older than Tommy. The pair had grown up, or Wilbur had and Tommy still is growing, with their father, Phil. The happy family was never in need of a mother or any other siblings, they liked their life as just the three of them. Tommy always knew his mother was no longer alive, he was told when he was just a baby that his mom had gone away to the afterlife and wouldn’t return, but the boy was okay with that. As he grew older, he always believed that’s what happened to Wilbur’s mother too. That she had passed away when Wilbur was small. There were never any photos of women, of any mothers, in the home they all shared, only of the three of them. Tommy pieced together that he and Wilbur were half brothers very early on, when he began to notice how blonde he was and how Wilbur’s features were all dark even though Phil told his youngest that his mother had very bright hair and eyes.  
A few weeks ago when Tommy was playing with some legos in his bedroom, he overheard his brother and father discussing how to tell Tommy about why Wilbur has been leaving the house every other week and not coming back for two days. The child was always curious, but he never asked questions. He never once thought that anything important was happening, or that Wilbur could be replacing him. Yet, that’s what was happening. At least in Tommy’s mind it was. Phil sat him down that morning and told him that every other week Wilbur was visiting his mom, who was alive. Tommy didn’t mind. He felt as though Wilbur needed a mother, someone to hold him when he cried or someone to critique his singing in a kind and gentle way. Tommy also didn’t mind when Phil told him that Wilbur’s mom, Puffy, had been married to a man named Schlatt. He knew that Wilbur would never replace their father, he wasn’t in need of another father, so this guy would be more of a friend to his older brother. The one thing that he was told that he did mind, was that Puffy and Schlatt had a son. An eight year old boy named Tubbo. Another little brother for Wilbur.   
For the past few weeks Tommy has become more and more upset about Wilbur’s love for the other child. How had he been so blind as to not realize Wilbur had another brother all along? He had known of their older brother, Techno, who moved away before Tommy had been born. He was never too curious about him because all he needed was Wilbur and Phil, but according to Tommy, Wilbur and Phil were all he needed. Which is pretty profound for a seven year old. His father had always told him how special he was, how him and Wilbur were lucky to have a little kid in the house who was smarter than the both of them combined. Phil would tell Tommy stories of what life was like when his mother was alive, how they would dance and sing. How when Wilbur was Tommy’s age, she would hold him on her hip and swing him around while playing music loudly. He would tell stories of noise complaints and a beautiful happy family, about how Techno still lived at home when Wilbur was small. Phil, Wilbur, Techno and Tommy’s mother lived a very happy life. But every time that Tommy asked his father if he missed that life, he would tell his baby that he only needed Wilbur and Tommy to be happy. Wilbur would always say the same, he would say “I only need you and dad, Tommy.” But now as Tommy watches on at Wilbur and his sparkly, new little brother. He watches as Wilbur’s mom hugs her teenage son and as Schlatt patted his shoulder like a father. Although he didn’t know or understand the feeling just yet, he felt jealous. He was fuming at the idea that him and Phil weren’t Wilbur’s only family.

“You can go down there and say hello, you know.” Phil said as he approached his son, sanding next to the small boy.  
“Why? He’s clearly having fun.” Tommy said, not taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him.   
“Come on, Tommy. Your brother invited you here for a reason. He wants you to meet his little brother.” Tommy looked up at his dad, sadness in his face.  
“I thought I was his little brother.” Tears were laced in the kid’s voice, the usual tears of an upset seven year old. Phil sighed, sitting on the grass next to his youngest son.   
“Well… you are his younger brother, because I am your father and I am his father. But at the same time, Tubbo is his younger brother because Puffy is Wilbur’s mom and she’s also Tubbo’s mom.” Tommy shook his head, looking back down at the smiling family and their two boys.   
“But I’m the one who gets to play games with Will, not him. I’m his little brother.” Tommy huffed, pulling his knees to his chest and sniffling.  
“Now, I know that you and Tubbo didn’t grow up together and I know that Wilbur has always been in your life, but how would you feel if you only got to see Wilbur four times every month?” Phil said softly, rubbing his son’s back to help him not feel so upset.  
“I would be sad. Very very sad.” Tommy wiped his eyes, trying not to cry.  
“Exactly, but when Wilbur finally came to visit, how would you feel?” Tommy looked at his father again.  
“I would be happy. I would have missed him.”   
“You know, Tommy, Tubbo probably feels exactly the same way. When Wilbur is at home with us, Tubbo misses him. So when he comes to visit, Tubbo gets very excited. But if you take him away, then Tubbo will feel like you do now, but worse.”

When Phil finished his sentence, Tommy looked back at the family. Wilbur looked up at Tommy, seeing the little boy’s upset face and immediately looking toward his father, concerned. Phil waved him off, But Wilbur had never been one to wave off Tommy being sad. He was the one to clean his brother’s scrapes or hug him in thunderstorms. Whenever Tommy cried, all Wilbur could do was try to get him to stop. He turned toward his mom and little brother, telling them he would be back in a minute, then began toward the hill. Tommy looked down at his sneakers, toying with the laces and not wanting to look the teen in the eyes. Once Wilbur was standing in front of Tommy, the small boy studied his brother’s shoes instead. They were yellow and he had drawn little planets and stars all around them with blue pen. 

“Tommy look at me.” He said sternly, which normally works, but this time didn’t.  
“Go play with your brother, Will. He probably missed you.” Tommy mumbled, but Wilbur wasn’t having it. He sat on the ground and grabbed his little brother, starting to tickle him. Tommy began to laugh like crazy, begging Wilbur to stop. So he did.  
“There’s your smile, little guy.” Wilbur noted happily, smiling at the child in his lap.   
“I thought you wanted to see Tubbo.” Wilbur smiled softly.  
“Well I did, but he was very excited to see you. I told him all about the all mighty Tommy, and he nearly jumps out of his seat when I mention your name. He’s been begging to meet you for ages, but dad didn’t think it was a good idea. He thought you would get upset about it. But I told him that the little brother I know would never shy away from a new friend because you thought I would love you any less, because you know that could never happen don’t you big T?” Tommy nodded.  
“I know, Will.” He smiled at his older brother, Wilbur ruffling the seven year old’s hair.   
“Now, would you like to go meet my brother? Have a new friend so that even when I have to visit my mother we can go together?” With those words, the child jumped to his feet.   
“I would love to.”

Wilbur grabbed Tommy, getting him on his back. Phil smiled at his sons, watching as they made their way down the hill. Tommy bounced up and down on Wilbur’s back, feeling on top of the world because of the height of his six foot brother. He giggled, always loving piggyback rides from Wilbur. Tommy always used to whisper in his ear about how he could feel the clouds from way up here, which would normally gain him a “shut up pipsqueak” from the fifteen year old. Tommy’s arms wrapped around his brother’s neck as he held on tight, nervous about falling, but that was his favorite part. Sometimes Wilbur would pretend to drop his younger brother on purpose, so make him squeal and laugh loudly. This time, he didn’t, mainly because Wilbur didn’t want to scare Tubbo with him and Tommy’s antics. Tubbo is a softer child than the pair, surprisingly hating most of the crazy things that Tommy normally loves. Tommy and Wilbur finally reached back to the small family that was waiting for them, swinging the child over his back and onto the ground.

“Will!” Tommy shrieked as he was dropped on his back into the grass. He giggled with his eyes closed then opened them to see a boy standing above him. The boy had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, his green sweater has small white flowers all over it and he was holding a little crown made of fresh daisies.   
“You fell on your back.” Tubbo spoke, his voice quiet and soft.  
“I did, captain obvious. What is in your hand?” Tommy perched himself on his elbows, Tubbo plopping down next to him.   
“I made this for you. It’s a daisy crown, you wear it on your head.” The boy said, placing the flowers on Tommy’s blonde hair.  
“You look cute, dingus.” Wilbur laughed at his own words, Tommy sneering at him.   
“I have never worn flowers before, Tubbo. Is there something you’ve never done?” Tommy asked, leaving Tubbo to ponder in thought. While the child was thinking, Wilbur spoke up.  
“You know, big T, Tubbo here has never ever played knights of evil.” Tommy’s eyes widened at the sound of the game, a game he grew up playing and still plays with Wilbur.  
“Never ever?!?!” Tubbo laughed, picking at the flowers on his sweater. Puffy and Schlatt just sat on a blanket watching the children, Puffy smiling at the blonde child who she knew she would consider her third son.  
“Never ever.” Tubbo mumbled, looking at the siblings. Wilbur jumped up excitedly, grabbing a random stick from the ground.  
“Well then, gentlemen, shall we discover the kingdom and destroy it together?” The two kids jumped up as well, Tommy grabbing Tubbo by the sleeve and dragging him along.

Throughout the day, Tommy taught Tubbo how to be an evil knight, which almost made the eight year old cry at the thought of hurting someone. That habit quickly broke once Tommy assured him it was all make believe. Tommy should Tubbo every single game he and Wilbur played in their lives, making sure that Tubbo understood getting dirty was okay. When Tommy scraped his knee, instead of Wilbur helping him it was Tubbo who cleaned the wound and put a pastel green bandage on it. Tommy had formed a new friendship and in the process gained mom and a sparkly new brother as a cherry on top


	3. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a ship one cause I got bored and ya'll eat that shit up!! Quackity leaves to hang out with friends and doesn't come home or call for days. His Fiancés, Karl and Sapnap, worry tremendously because they knew his relationship with drugs and fear he may not come home this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though trigger warning for mention of rape and abuse, descriptions on blood and bruising.

“Okay, Alex, this is the last call before I leave and go look for your ass in an alley,” Sapnap said angrily into his phone, Karl sitting on their couch with his knees to his chest. Calmly he brought his voice down to a whisper, “Listen, if you come home we won’t be upset but Karl is worried, you’re scaring the shit out of him. If you don’t come back for me, at least come home for Karl. Call me back.” And with that he hung up the phone, putting it in his back pocket. 

Quackity hadn’t been home in two days, he left a few nights ago and told his fiancés that he was going out with some friends and would be home for dinner, which was a strange sentence to Sapnap considering the small family of three and a cat had no eating schedule or set time for meals unless it was date night. Karl had assured the youngest of the three that everything was fine, that it was probably a habit from living at home and that he probably meant he wouldn't be home too late. Sap always admired that trait about Karl, he was optimistic at all times and never let that falter. It’s a beautiful trait to have, but when it backfires, Karl feels as though it’s his fault. So, there he sat, on the couch, tears streaming down his face as he stared blankly ahead of him, hoping and praying that his fiancé would come home. Hoping that he didn’t leave the family for good. 

“He’s gonna come back, Karl. He’s done this before.” Karl wouldn’t look up, which hurt Sapnap. The two of them have been together since long before Quackity was added to the mix. When the idea was proposed of adding another man, of course Sap was concerned that he wasn’t enough for Karl or that Karl wasn’t happy and just didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but as he got to know Quackity he realized that he was falling for him too. But still, Sapnap feels hurt every time this happens. Every time Alex goes on a bender and all Karl can think about is their missing third member, who is going to come back.  
“It’s all my fault. He… He wasn’t happy, that’s why. He isn’t happy with me, with us, that’s why he left. That’s why he keeps leaving.” Karl spoke softly, but in a voice full of emotional distress. Sapnap sat down on the couch, pulling the crying man into his side, sighing heavily.  
“Honey it’s not your fault. It’s Alex’s fault that he leaves for days and comes back loaded. It’s his fault that he’s a junkie.” Karl slapped Sap lightly on the chest.  
“Don’t talk about him like that. You always talk about him so wrongfully whenever he messes up.” Karl mumbled into Nick's hoodie, his tears soaking into it.  
“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that he hurts you like this so much and it kills me to see you like this.” He said calmly, cool and collected as to not frighten the upset man next to him.  
“He’s sick, that’s all it is. He needs help that we can’t afford to get him, Nick. He’s gonna die one day if we don’t get him help, but it’s almost impossible to do. We can’t just lock him in the house until he’s clean. He’ll just keep getting sicker and sicker, he’ll be throwing up and shaking and I can’t handle seeing him like that Nick. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” The conversation became so very real in the matter of seconds and Sapnap realized that getting upset with Quackity wouldn’t solve anything.

The first time this happened, Quackity came home jacked up on heroin one night after being missing for four days. Of course when he arrived home, the other two were all over him with relief that he was home. He just kept giggling and almost falling over every time he tried to take a step. Of course Karl immediately understood what was happening, carefully draping his fiancé’s arm around his shoulders and walking him to the couch. Karl made him soup and wrapped him in a blanket, putting on his favorite movie and cuddling next to him while he came down from the high he was on. But Sapnap didn’t do that. He stood, looking on at the situation in anger, wanting nothing more than to kick Quackity out of the family. All he wanted to do was cry and scream in Alex’s face about how terrible he was being. So that night when Karl went to sleep (he is always the first one to go to bed because he’s up early in the morning), Sapnap took Alex into their backyard, through the soundproof doors, and screamed at him. He shoved him multiple times while screaming in his face and telling him to sleep on the couch tonight and that if he ever came home like that again he’s done, no matter how in love Karl is with him. But the problem with that statement is that it’s not only Karl who is in love with him. 

“Yeah, uh….I wouldn’t be able to handle it either, to be entirely honest with you.” Tear’s breached Sapnap’s eyes, something he had never done about Quackity. Sapnap never let himself cry about Quackity because he was too busy convincing himself that he didn’t love him, that he only loved Karl. Even though they’re all engaged, Sapnap always feels as though he’s cheating on Karl by kissing or being intimate with Alex, or even just telling him he loves him. But in this moment, he knows that he would die for him, just as much as he would die for Karl.  
“Do you love him, Sap? Like do you really?” Nick looked at his partner.  
“Is this a trick question?” He panicked, thinking that if he said yes Karl would be upset.  
“No, I wanna know. Do you actually love Alex in the way you’ve loved me for so long? Tell me the truth.” Karl was now looking into Sapnap’s eyes, a glimmer of hope shining in his own.  
“You know, it took me a while to come to terms with the fact that….yeah I do. I do love him, with half my heart because the other half belongs to you. He, uh, he’s one of my soulmates and… and I’m really fucking worried about him right now.” His voice broke, he began crying. He’s scared. He’s just as scared as Karl that Alex isn’t okay and that he may not come back. Karl shushed him and pulled him down into a tight hug where Sap was practically lying on top of him. They were both crying, panicking about the last member of their trio.  
“I know, Nick, I know. Me too. But like you said, he always comes back. Right, honey? He always comes back.” Karl was crying as he had been for hours, but decided it was his turn to be the comforter, Sapnap had been the strong one for way too long and it was Karl’s turn now.  
“I’m so scared. I’m so scared we’re gonna get a call one day that he’s not coming home. That he’s gone.” Sapnap cried into his love’s shoulder, holding him tighter than ever before. Karl took a breath in, trying to ease himself into happy thoughts just like Nick would do for him. He tried to think of a story.  
“Hey, baby?” Karl whispered, Nick sitting up and looking at him. Karl grabbed Sap’s hand in his own, smiling at him softly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you remember when we brought Peaches home? How excited Alex was?” Karl asked, referencing their cat which was a birthday present for Quackity a year ago. Sapnap smiled as he recalled the memory.  
“He was jumping up and down like a little kid.” He mumbled, looking at Karl as he sat up to be at level with Sapnap.  
“Do you remember what else we gave him that night? How we all felt about each other?” Red tinted Sap’s cheeks, remembering the long night of Quackity’s birthday which would now happen a lot since the first time it happened.  
“I do. He was nervous, he had never been with a boy before. You were nervous that I was upset… I was never upset.” Karl placed a gentle kiss on his fiancé’s hand.  
“He still loves us, Sap. He’s just sick, that’s all. Take your own words in your head, he always comes back.” Sapnap smiled at Karl, a small smile but it was there. As they said in silence for a moment, Sap’s phone rang. He fished it from his pocket, slightly struggling with his shaking hands and answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

“Hello? Hello?” Sap said hastily into the phone, Karl chewing his sleeves in anticipation and nervousness.  
“N-Nicky…” A quiet, scared, crying voice spoke into the phone: Quackity.  
“Oh my god, Alex.” Both of the men in the room sighed in relief at knowing he was alive.  
“P-p-please don’t be u-upset with me. I-I’m so s-sorry.” Alex cried out into the phone, which he had never done. He never cried to Sapnap, or even to Karl. He never would apologize for this stuff.  
“Alex, honey, I’m not upset at all. You scared the shit out of me but I’m not upset with you I promise.” He heard the other breathing, it sounded shaky, cold.  
“Baby can you come get me? I… I wanna go home. I wanna come home.” He continued to sob into the phone, now Nick was nervous. Quackity had never seemed this scared before. He grabbed his keys off of the counter, motioning for Karl to grab a jacket and shoes and follow him, to meet him in the car.  
“Where are you? Where did you end up? What did you take? Was anyone with you?” He knew he was speaking too fast, but he was so worried that he couldn’t stop.  
“Sapnap slow down, let him answer one question at a time.” Karl said, gaining a reaction from Quackity.  
“Oh my god, Karl! Sap, babe, is Karl okay?” Nick smiled, knowing that Alex’s concern wasn’t so much that he cared more for Karl, it’s that he knew Karl was the one who would cry for days.  
“He’s okay, Q. Can you tell me where you are?” Sapnap pushed on as him and Karl got in their car. Sap was driving because he knew Karl couldn’t, not when he was worried. They would end up getting pulled over before they even found him.  
“I um, I’m not far from the house. I’m just so cold and… and I’m so tired. I wanna go home. Please come take me home. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alex cried into the phone, sobbing unlike anything Sapnap and Karl had heard before. Karl stole the phone out of Sap’s hand, putting it up to his own ear.  
“Hey, baby, it’s Karl.” Tears were in Karl’s voice still, he let them fall because he was okay with crying.  
“Hi beebs, are you okay? I know I scared you. I’m so fucking sorry.” Quackity kept crying, his whole body trembling while he cried, though Karl could only hear him and not see him.  
“Alex I don’t care that you scared me, I care that you’re okay. What happened sweetheart, what did you take?” Karl said into the phone, hearing Quackity breathe in deeply.  
“Something different. I-I tried… I tried to say no. I d-didn’t want to. H-He w-wouldn’t let me go home.” Karl’s hands shook at the words of his fiancé, Sapnap continuing to drive and search the dark streets for the love of their lives.  
“Wh-who? Who wouldn’t let you go home?” He questioned, his grip on the phone so tight his knuckles turned white.  
“I-I’m on the sidewalk next to the burger place around the corner from Saint Evans. I miss you. I wanna come home.” Quackity was still crying, but it was as if his train of thought was scattered. He couldn’t focus on one conversation, he wouldn’t just answer the question. Sapnap heard the direction, immediately beginning to take turns and drive directly to where he was.  
“Quackity… was it, um, was it who I think it was?” Sap shot his head over quickly, afraid of what Karl was saying, but looked back at the road.  
“I-I don’t know how he found me, Karl. I was with Eret, we… we were shooting like usual and… and he showed up. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to. I would never do that. I’m so sorry.” Tears were falling from Karl’s eyes again, this time with pain and sadness instead of fear. That man hurt his love, his life.  
“Did… did he touch you, baby? Did he hurt you?” The silence on the other line was deafening, “Alex, honey, answer me. I’m not mad. Nick is not mad.” He heard more breathing.  
“I was so high. I was so fucked up and Eret tried to stop him, he tried so hard but there’s no stopping him. He… he got me to try crystal. I never want to do that again.” The crying was harder this time, Karl’s heart beating fast as Saint Evans church was in view up ahead.  
“Quackity what happened? What did he do?” Subpoena rounded the corner, clearly in a hurry.  
“I-I’m so sorry. I said no. I promise I said no.”  
“Found him!” Sap yelled, pulling up to the burger place. Karl immediately hung up the phone when he saw Alex.

Sitting on the curb in front of them was their fiancé, Alex. His button down was undone, his beanie missing, his hair a mess. He was covered in blood, sadly they hoped it was his own. He had never been in a fight before when he was high and they certainly didn’t want that to start now. Sapnap, to Karl’s surprise, was the first one to launch himself out of the car. He didn’t even take the keys out of the ignition before ripping off his seatbelt and struggling with his door before swinging it open so hard it almost broke. Karl followed suit, running to Quackity like their lives depended on it. Sapnap nearly tackled him into a hug, Alex responding with shock, only to collapse into his partner. Karl hugged him from the other side, feeling one of Quackity’s hands grip him tighter than ever. Sapnap took in a deep breath, smelling Alex’s hair for one reason and one reason only: he missed his smell. 

“Oh my god, Alex. Oh my god oh my god, you’re okay.” Sapnap was crying, speaking into the side of Quackity’s head and placing a kiss there after every pause.  
“You scared me half to death, come here.” Karl tugged at him, holding him close now with Sapnap hugging him from the side. They all sat on the curb, tears streaming down their faces.  
“C-can we go home? I wanna go home.” Karl looked into his eyes, both of them had been punched and it was clear. One of his eyes had blood dripping out of it.  
“Babe, hospital first, okay? You’re hurt and… they can test you, catch him.” Karl stated, holding Quackity’s cheek in his hand.  
“Yeah, Q, you gotta get checked out.” Sap chimed in, Alex turning to face him. When he turned, his shirt moved, showing hickeys down Quackity’s neck. Normally, Sap would have just gotten up and left, but nothing about this situation was normal or okay. Everything was fucked up.  
“But they’ll find it. They’ll arrest me. Nicky I… I can’t go to prison. I can’t do it.” Quackity began sobbing once more, falling into Sapnap as Karl rubbed his back. This was some heavy shit, something that none of them had ever had to deal with.  
“Nick… I think you should get him in the car. I’ll drive us home, you sit in the back with Alex, okay?” Karl spoke gently, knowing that the pair needed each other right now. Quackity needed to understand that no one was upset, and he had always known that with Karl. He needed to feel loved by his other fiancé at this moment.

Sapnap nodded, helping Quackity stand up and helping him walk to the car. Karl held the door of the back seat open for them, assisting Sap in getting Alex in the car without hurting him. After Quackity was in, Sapnap got in next to him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him in a protective embrace. Karl smiled at his boys, happy in the fact that Sapnap was beginning to be able to express his love for Quackity. He closed the door, going to the drivers side and hopping into it, putting his seat belt on and beginning to drive home. Karl went to medical school for a solid year, so what’s the harm in seeing if he could help his fiancé himself. It’s better than risking prison for the man he and Sapnap love dearly. While Karl drove, he played soft music, knowing that Quackity might need that right now. He has always been a very musical person, whenever he’s stressed or upset he listens to it and whenever the other two are stressed or upset he plays for them. 

“Sap?” Quackity mumbled softly, Sapnap squeezing gently. There was no flinch so he wasn't badly injured on his torso.  
“What’s up, babe?” Sapnap was putting back on his tough guy persona, but this time made sure that he didn’t seem upset, because he wasn’t. Sapnap is terrified.  
“You believe me right? I-I said no and he… and he…” Quackity began crying again, gripping onto Sap’s hoodie for dear life.  
“Shhh, I know. Honey, why wouldn’t I believe you?” He whispered, but he knew Karl was listening.  
“Because I messed up… again. I hurt Karl, again. I hurt you, again. I got high, again. I tried not to come home high, I was going to stay the night at Eret’s so that you wouldn’t be upset, but all hell broke loose. I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me.” A single tear fled Sapnap’s eye as he looked at one of his counterparts.  
“I will never, ever leave you. I… I love you, which I know I never say, but I do. I love you and I’m just so happy you’re safe and that you’re here with us now. No one is ever taking you away from us.” Quackity lifted Sap’s hand and placed a kiss on it with his beaten lips.  
“I love you too, I love you both so much.” Karl reached back, grabbing hold of Quackity’s hand.  
“You know, Q, I love you two more than anything in this world.”


	4. Paper Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to visit Dream in prison after Tommy's death and realizes that he is now scared of the love of his life. This is a ship one because I got this idea from like eight different tik toks (I would give you credit but they were all different and I didn't;t save them). Takes place in the world of the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this :) Happy Chapter next I promise!!!

Georgenotfound made his way through the purple hallways of the prison, his hands fidgeting and his heart pounding. Sam walked steadily in front of him, leading him through the twists and turns of the building all the way down to the desk where you sign the guest book. The desk was small, made of wood and stone, nothing special compared to the indestructible place he stood in. It looked as if someone placed a polly pocket desk in a barbie house, tiny and out of place, there’s no use for it other than to hold the leather journal that had very few names etched in it. George stood silently in front of it, staring at the open page that Sam had prepared. There was only one other name written in the book, the name of a child taken too soon. The name of a child who Dream brutally murdered, who George felt he would see very soon if he went through with this meeting. His ears were blocking out Sam’s instruction to sign the paper while he just stared at it, picking at the hem of his blue t-shirt nervously.

“George.” Sam said, more sternly than before which made George look up at him.  
“Yeah?” He asked quietly, trying to hold down the anxious tears that were building in his sockets.   
“You have to sign the book in order to see him. The pen is right on the table, you have to write your name in the book to see him.” Sam noted, pointing to the pen. He was kind, not pushy or annoyed. He understood.   
“I know. I’m just making up my mind about if I want to see him.” George mumbled, staring at the book again and swallowing roughly.  
“It’s not his fault, Gogy. It’s mine. I shouldn't have left Tommy in there alone with him.” George immediately snapped his head to look at Sam, anger written on his face.  
“Yeah but Dream is the one who killed him. He’s dangerous, you aren’t.” He looked back toward the book, picking up the pen and hovering it above the paper. His eyes traced over Tommy’s name, the ink still fresh. He had been dead one day. One whole day.  
“He would never hurt you, George. You know that.” Sam was right, George knew Sam was right, but he still was petrified to go into that cell alone with Dream. With a man who had always been so gentle with him and no one else. George closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again and writing his name in the book. He looked at Sam.  
“You’ll be outside the whole time, right? Just in case he tries something?” While he spoke, George moved his hands around nervously. Sam smiled with his eyes, the only part of him you could see with his gas mask on. George was never sure why he wore it, there was never a reason to.   
“Of course I will, I am not letting myself make the same mistake twice. You’ll be okay. I’ll be right there to let you out at any time.” Sam put a hand on George’s shoulder, pushing lightly to convince him to start walking down the hallway to the single solitary confinement cell at the end of it. The place where Dream was being held, the place where Tommy had been murdered.   
“Do you have to lock the door when I’m in there?” George already knew the answer, so he wasn’t shocked when Sam nodded yes at the question.

The two of them began walking, George’s goggles rested utop his head. Dream had always told George that he wanted to see his eyes. Before he got locked up, George had promised to show him on their anniversary. That day was today, the day after Dream killed Tommy, and they had to spend it in a prison. George wanted to keep his promise because he thought it was only fair since he knew he would be seeing the face of his boyfriend. Which was also part of their deal. While he moved down a hallway that seemed to be miles long, George felt as though he was shaking, trembling in fear. He believed he would faint if he didn’t sit as soon as possible. He needed to sit down, but he really didn’t. It was all in his brain. The walls weren’t closing in on him and Sam, nothing scary is at the end. It’s just Dream. It’s just the man whom he shared his first kiss with a few months ago. It’s the man who would spend hours every night telling George about the plan for children and their wedding which was bound to happen soon, according to Dream. George would smile at him, gushing with pure happiness and love. It was just the man who had always been so gentle with George, he would hold him hand just to do so and hug him tightly all the time. There was nothing to be afraid of. Dream would never hurt him. He’s going to walk through the doors that are now two steps in front of him and it’s just going to be silly old Dream, it’s just going to be the man he fell for. George convinced himself of this while standing outside, but when Sam opened the doors, that isn’t what he saw. He saw a man standing there, a loose fitting green t-shirt on his body with matching green sweatpants. Both were splattered with blood. Tommy’s blood. 

“Hi, Georgie.” Dream spoke, it was soft and sweet like how he had spoken to George when they lived together. Sam shut and locked the door once George stepped in, the click of the lock making George flinch slightly. He looked at Dream’s face, a sight he’s been dying to see for a while. His eyes were lime green, beautiful, joyful. His hair was dirty blonde, wavy length and everything that George would have hoped for. Dream’s jawline was sharp, handsome. He was so handsome and George was so happy about it, but still couldn’t get over his fear which spiked when he let his eyes trace over the scar that went across his boyfriend’s eye.   
“Hi, Dream.” George said, trying to remain calm. He stared at a corner of the room, noticing a darker tint in one area. He knew that’s where it happened. That’s where he beat Tommy to death.   
“I, um, I tried to clean it before you got here, but Sam wouldn’t help me. He kept throwing up.” Dream rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a little. George used to love that laugh, but now it feels like a threat.  
“W-What about your clothes?” George whispered out the words, staring that the blood splattered on Dream. He gulped, realizing how different he had become in these few months.  
“Sam wouldn’t get me new ones. He revoked all of my privileges. You’re the only one allowed to see me cause… cause you’re family. Family is allowed any time.” 

George nodded, looking around the cell. He noticed Dream’s collection of books which were all long and complicated, some of them being journals filled with thoughts that he couldn’t even bear the idea of knowing. George swallowed again, moving farther into the room to view everything inside. He noticed a small bed, clearly too small to fit the six foot three man standing in front of him. This bed could probably fit Tubbo. George sat down on it, hoping he wouldn’t faint while in here. He is scared of what could happen if he wasn’t alert at all times. Dream looked at him then moved to sit next to George, which the shorter man accepted without too much worry. George was staring at the floor, tapping the toes of his sneakers together anxiously. Maybe if he taps hard enough he’ll go home?

“Happy anniversary, George.” Dream said, pulling a paper rose from his pocket. There was no color to it and it was clearly paper he ripped from one of his journals. George took it in his hands, smiling at it. There was a small glimmer of hope inside him at seeing this gift.   
“Happy anniversary. I couldn’t bring you anything, Sam took all of my things at the door. I couldn’t even get you a card which is complete bullshit.” Dream laughed at George’s words, scotting a little closer but not touching him.   
“Your eyes are very pretty. They compliment your face very well.” Dream had always been good at getting George to blush, so this time it wasn't any different. His face heated up and he knew he was bright red.  
“Well, your face is a very lovely sight.” George began, then caught a glimpse of the blood on the collar of Dream’s shirt. Murderer. His boyfriend is a murderer. Dream took notice of George’s eyes now looking at his clothes, sadness filling his face.  
“I… I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to hurt him so bad.” He admitted, which was enough for George to be standing again at least five feet from Dream.  
“Why would you even bring it up, Dream?”  
“Because you were clearly thinking about it, I didn’t want it to be on your mind the whole time you’re visiting me.” Dream was now looking at the ground, at his feet that dawned the socks people get at mental hospitals.  
“How is it not going to be on my mind? You… you killed someone.” George was becoming upset as he let the words come out of his mouth. Dream quickly rose up from where he sat, scaring George but he wouldn’t let it show.  
“It’s okay, you know I would never hurt anyone else. I regret it entirely.” Dream stated, but there was no emotion in his voice.  
“You don’t even fucking care, Dream! You can’t say you regret it with a fucking smile on your face!”  
“You don’t understand George, I did what had to be done. I didn’t mean to do it. He pushed me and pushed me and-”  
“He was a child!” George cut him off, screaming, “He was a kid! A sixteen year old boy with more trauma than anyone else in this place! A kid!” Dream looked shocked at the fact that George was yelling at him. He had only ever yelled one other time when they fought, they never used to fight. The couple fought one time because George tried some of Quackity’s drugs.  
“George it wasn’t my fault.” He was angry, his fists curling into balls by his sides.  
“Yes it was! You knew if you killed him he would be gone! You….you broke the boy’s neck, Dream. The autopsy showed he… it showed he had a seizure. It showed he had a seizure! Which meant he was alive! You stopped when he was still alive! You could’ve left him like that! You could’ve gotten Sam and gotten him medical attention! Why did you break his neck?! Why did you do it?!” George egged him on, and he was scared. He knew something would happen if he didn’t act fast.  
“George stop yelling at me, it’s our anniversary.” He mumbled, lightly easing the tension in his fists.  
“Then tell me why you did it! Tell me why-”  
“Because I wanted him gone!” Dream yelled, George stepping backward. He had tears in his eyes looking at the arm that Dream held in the air. Dream paused, looking at his own appendage, his eyes widening. He looked at George, dropping his arm and extending it to reach out to his boyfriend.  
“Oh my god, baby I-”  
“Don’t touch me!” George cried, cutting off Dream who now stood there looking at the man he loves and knowing he is the reason George is afraid of him.   
“George I would never, and I mean never ever hurt you. You know that?” He reached out again and George flinched again, dodging the touch.  
“Do I know that? Because clearly I don’t. I never thought you would hurt Tommy, but you murdered him because he’s made a couple mistakes.” George’s arms were crossed in anger and as his only defense mechanism, but he still held the paper flower.  
“Oh come on, George. You know me.” Dream was pleading, desperate for the one person he missed most not to leave. To stay here with him all day like they had planned.  
“To be honest, I don’t know you any more. I have no clue who is standing in front of me,” George spat the words at his love, knowing that there was still no escaping their past and his feelings so he turned toward the door, banging on it loudly, “Sam! I want out!” Dream’s face was washed with sadness, he craved for love to remain in his life but only with George. Sam opened the door, George starting to walk through it.  
“Wait,” Dream began, George stopping and looking at him, “I love you, baby.” He spoke truly and honestly, fully loathing in his voice about the fact that he can’t see his boyfriend every day and may never see him again.  
“You know what the worst thing is, Dream? That I love you too.” The door was slammed shut, the metal click of the lock snapping Dream into knowing that he was trapped. No way out. Amd George was gone forever.


End file.
